


In the Impala

by KarieChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarieChaos/pseuds/KarieChaos
Summary: Sam and Gabriel sneak off to have some time alone, and Gabriel thinks the Impala is a good place to hide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend of mine on Facebook, I offered, she gave me a prompt and voila! So here you are my dear! I hope I did it well enough!
> 
> I don't own it, I don't profit from it, it's just for the funsies. It all belongs to Eric Kripke, the lucky guy. Please enjoy and leave comments!

In the Impala  
By: Karie Chaos

~*~*~

Sam resisted the pull on his wrist half-heartedly, eyeing the back of the other man's head warily. He was really sure this was a bad idea, Dean was going to flip his shit over it. But it was really hard to tell Gabriel 'No' very firmly. He pulled again, but the other just tossed a grin over his shoulder, the dark hiding most of his expression as they passed out of the light of the street-lamp.

“This is a really bad idea...”

“Nah, he'll never know if you don't tell him.”

“...He'll know.”

Sam was sure. Somehow Dean always knew when he did something. Always. But he sighed and shook his head, following the archangel through the dark. He wasn't sure where they were going to find a quiet place no one would look for them, but he wasn't going to be able to stop him. He took a few longer strides to catch up. The dark eyes looked up at him in faint irritation. He grinned briefly. It always annoyed the other that he was so tall. He could practically carry Gabriel under his arm like a toy if he wanted.

“Shut up. I can hear you gloating.”

“Not gloating. But you're cute when you're pouting.”

“...Shut up.”

He couldn't see it but Sam could be there was a blush on his cheeks and he threw his arm around his shoulders, half-hugging the other man. Gabe grunted briefly and then looped his arm around his waist, fingers hooking in the edge of his back pocket. He wasn't sure how Gabriel always found him, but ever since the mystery spot he'd been showing up, first just to hang out, and slowly working his way into Sam's heart. Now when he showed up Sam 'went for a walk' and stayed gone for a while.

One day Dean would figure it out, but not today, Sam hoped.

Finally Gabe stopped them and checked around before he moved quickly, darting across the parking lot to the empty Impala. Dean was down the street at the bar, and by the looks of his latest conquest, he wasn't going to be home for a while. He hissed at the archangel as he hurried after him, crouching down slightly to hide behind the bulk of the metal.

“What are you doing? Don't screw with his car! He'll shit bricks!”

“He'll never know! C'mon, get in.”

The locks clunked open and he crawled into the back seat, waving Sam inside after he was on the far side. Sam slid in, carefully since the Impala wasn't really built for him. He was too tall. But once the door was shut and they were trapped in the quiet shadows together he found himself with a lap full of angel.

“Gabe-mmph!”

His words were cut off by the dark-haired man's mouth, tasting sugar on his tongue as he fought back half-heartedly. He curled his arms around the man, moaning already as the slighter form settled in his lap, kneeling over him and shifting his hips against him. He didn't bother resisting, he wanted it after all. Or he wouldn't have left the bar when Gabe appeared in the window and waved. He gasped when he was released from the kiss, his head thumping softly back against the back of the seat as his lover grinned, whiskey gold eyes shining in the dark.

“You've been neglected too long, huh, Sammy?”

He panted at him and then stuck out his tongue, sliding his hands under the tail of Gabriel's shirt.

“You're an ass.”

“Yeah I know.”

He laughed when Gabe just shrugged and agreed with him. A person who'd spent thousands of years hiding as a Trickster god would be kind of a jerk sometimes, but he was so cavalier about it, that it was impossible for Sam to take offence. Instead he just tugged him back in for another kiss. Gabriel's hands dug into his hair, blunt nails scratching at his scalp as he angled Sam's head for a better meld of lips. He moaned and pressed his palms to the smooth skin of the archangel's back, feeling him move against him even though they were still clothed.

The sensation of the angel's body even though his clothes was exciting him enough to forget about how pissed Dean would be if he ever found out about the Impala. All he could think of was the way Gabriel was rubbing into him, and the fingers slipping open the buttons on his shirt, slightly cool still from the night air, but warming quickly as they grazed his skin. He gasped when his shirt was smoothed open, palms grazing his skin. He leaned forward and helped him get it free from his arms, the fabric dropping behind him as he leaned into the shorter man.

Gabriel grinned as he pulled away and tugged his t-shirt over his head, dropping it into the floorboards. Sam leaned forward and ran his tongue over the edge of a nipple, tasting his skin and gently running his teeth over the peak. Gabe's moan of encouragement and the hands in his hair were encouraging and he closed his mouth around the small upthrust of flesh, teasing it before he let go and looked up where the kneeling man was staring down at him in the dark.

“More?”

“More.”

Gabriel shifted off his lap, leaving Sam missing the warm weight before he was pushed to the far end of the seat as Gabriel worked his jeans down, sliding the fabric to his knees and scooting his back up against the door. Sam smiled and obeyed the silent demand, sliding back across the stretched out legs and leaning into his lap. He nuzzled the soft stomach, Gabriel wasn't built as tough as he was, or even as hard as some of his brothers. He was softer, his stomach less washboard, with a softness too him that Sam liked. He crouched as far down as he could in the awkwardly tight space, one foot in the floorboard while he wound his arms around the pale thighs.

He licked along the curve of his lover's hip, following it down to the crease of his thigh before he nipped there, leaving a small mark behind in the shadows, and then he turned his head. He smiled watching the length of his lover's arousal twitch with anticipation and the motion of his breathing. He moved his head and caught the moistened tip in his mouth, lips curved around it as he laved the wetness with his tongue. There was an almost electric sensation to his taste, almost like the touch of a battery to the tongue but slightly less sharp. Like the taste of ozone before lightning storms. And a hint of sweetness from Gabriel's sugary diet. He enjoyed it, teasing him as he slowly let his head dip down, curling his tongue under the ridge of the flared head where it was sensitive before he lifted his head and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He could see the shine of light in his eyes as a car rumbled down the road past the motel, headlights flashing for a moment in them, turning them more gold than brown before it was dark again.

The warm flesh was back in his mouth seconds later, strong hands fisting in his hair, guiding him down until he felt the pressure at the back of his mouth, where his body wanted to fight the slow pressure. He held still, letting it press against the soft part of his mouth as he worked his tongue over the veins pulsing against the skin, feeling the beat of his partner's heart. It was rapid and unsteady as he was allowed to pull up before being pressed down again, breath puffing through his nose. The only sounds for long minutes were heavy breathing and the soft wet sound of Sam's mouth along the demanding shaft.

Then he was pulled up for another kiss, this time fierce and hard, teeth digging into the fullness of his swollen bottom lip and tongue demanding entrance, not asking. He moaned, letting him in as he leaned forward, his own jeans painful, the feeling of the metal teeth of the zipper pressing against him a sharp bite against the pleasure of having him here. He'd missed Gabriel, but they were trying not to make his brother suspicious. Not that Gabriel cared, but Sam didn't want Dean to look at him differently.

Then he was thrust back to the other side of the car, deft hands tugging at the button on his jeans as Gabriel crouched forward, tearing at the zipper and shoving the soft fabric down his long legs. Sam laughed in the dark and tried to help, tried to pull his legs up to pry them loose but Gabe just pushed him back again and did it himself until they were a tangle around his calves.

“Turn over, Sam.”

Sam nodded in the dark and shifted, without the use of his legs mostly (he kind of felt like an awkward snake), until he could get his knees under himself, and braced his arms against the door. He wasn't built to do this in the Impala, but he'd make as much effort as he could. He heard rustling and then the soft pop of a cap before three slick, cool fingers were rubbing at his opening. He hissed as the first one pressed inexorably into him, ignoring his body's immediate resistance before it remembered how good it felt. He moaned as the finger delved in and out, joined by a second and then a third, opening him up and pressing against sensitive tissues. Then they were gone and he was briefly bereft, a low noise in the back of his throat that was definitely not a whine echoing in the car.

Then he was warmed by the body behind him, Gabriel pressing into him, slick and cool for a moment before it was all heat and movement, warm arms curling around his torso and stroking his skin, nails dragging over his nipples. The thrust and glide of his lover behind him made him moan and shout Gabe's name, almost his own personal prayer as they moved together in the cramped confines, clothes tangled around them, moist heat clogging their lungs and filming the windows. That the car was probably making a pointed rocking motion never occurred to them, as they strove for that glorious pinnacle.

Sam found it first, jerking hard against the door and Gabriel as he shouted his name, head thrown back and the muscles in his arms locking up as he bowed, making a mess of the seat under him and the flannel shirt still caught under his left knee. He was just starting to relax when Gabe hit his release, stutters of heat making Sam twitch and groan as Gabe locked his arms around his waist, jerking his hips backwards against himself as he shouted Sam's name. Then his lover was a warm weight against his back and he groaned, trying to hold them both up and not land in the mess under himself. As it was he was going to need a new shirt...

“Gabe? Don't fall asleep, we can't sleep here.”

“Mmmr... Fine.”

He sounded annoyed but Sam knew better as he hissed at the sensation of the softened flesh sliding out of him, stimulating over-sensitive nerves. He shifted around leaning over the back of the front seat to open the glove compartment. He fished out a tangle of Biggerson's napkins and was shifting back when there was a warm swat across his backside and he jerked almost upright, banging the back of his head into the roof of the car. His yelp of pain filled the car as he dropped the napkins, clapping his hand to his head and glaring over his shoulder at the unrepentant archangel.

“It was a temptation. I couldn't resist it.”

Sam hissed and leaned down to scoop the napkins back up and throw them in Gabe's grinning face.

“For that you get to clean me up.”

“Fine.”

Sam grumbled as the rough paper wiped up the mess leaking down his thighs and smeared on his abdomen. Then he squirmed his pants back up and fastened them, half-turning around to try and wipe up the seat with the handful he took from Gabriel who was cleaning himself up too. He sighed and balled them up in his shirt, popping the door and almost falling out of the car. His joints protested from being cramped inside the Impala but he straightened up and marched over to the nearest trash bin and dumped the napkins quickly before he returned to the car.

Gabriel was wiping the windows with the paper napkins as he opened all the doors, airing the smell of sex from the interior while Sam dug a clean shirt from the duffel in the trunk. When he was decently attired again he helped finish the windows and locked the car back up.

“Don't stay away so long. I get lonely when you're not here.”

Sam mumbled into the mussed hair, hating how much like a girl he sounded but he couldn't not say it. It was true. He missed Gabe when he was gone, and he worried that something was going to happen and he wouldn't be there to help it. Gabe leaned into his chest and laughed, looking up at him with a grin.

“I'll try, Sam. But you're the one who's trying to keep it from Dean. I have to try and be inconspicuous.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sam grumbled and finally pried them apart. He had to go back to the room and it was around the corner from the car. Dean was probably back by now. He sighed and tried to straighten his hair out, shoving it back from his face as Gabriel and he walked back, comfortable in their silence. Sam was about to kiss Gabriel goodbye when the door opened, and Dean crossed his arms in the doorway. Sam tried to straighten and gave his best innocent look but it didn't help that Gabriel just waved jauntily.

“Oh hi Dean.”

Dean looked them over from Sam's unsuccessful innocent look and Gabe's shit-eating grin before he started grinning.

“Oh my god, you two just had sex didn't you?”

Sam scoffed, looking anywhere but his brother and his lover.

“Pft... No-”

“Hells yeah.”

Gabriel butted in, and gave his biggest grin. Sam turned his head and stared at him.

“...Gabe. Really.”

Dean just started laughing, snickering loudly as he leaned against the doorway. Then Gabe got a down-right evil grin and leaned forward.

“In the Impala.”

Sam slapped his hands over his face as Dean raced past them and around the corner with a yelp.

“BABY! NO!”

“...I hate you.”

~END~


End file.
